


Beauty and the...Rogue Titan

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And of course the beautiful bookish Armin teaches Eren to love again, Eremin - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mikasa appears to Eren in times of trouble, This is the Beauty and the Beast AU that everybody needs but that oddly didn't exist until now, also Levi is an ass, and tells him to get his shit together, eren x armin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the effervescently lovely Armin Arlert use his vast range of knowledge to find happiness? Or will his encounter with the unfortunately cursed prince turn into a less than amicable relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductory Bits and a Bookshop

There are many stories that begin with a kingdom, and this is one of those. This particular kingdom was rather small and exceptionally central-minded, in the sense that everyone knew everyone else and everyone followed everyone else. The population was primarily focused in a small mountain village that was entirely self-sufficient, but ruled by a prince in a castle (or at least, this was how the rumor went, as no one had ever ventured out far enough to really look for it, they simply assumed it existed). 

The prince in question lived in virtual solitude. His parents were long gone and so he sat there in a life of luxury that had been handed to him, with no prerequisite necessary. He became vain and prideful, ignorant of the well-being of others. This went on for some time before he was greeted by a visitor. An old woman approached the castle, begging for shelter from the storm outside and offering him a single red rose in return. He turned her away, even when she beseeched him to reconsider, and when he refused again, she transformed before him, into a beautiful woman with flowing black hair. She admonished him for his ignorance and knocked him to the ground before placing a curse upon him and giving him the rose as a reminder of his actions. 

He would live the rest of his life in the form of a hideous creature, a tall, beast-like monster with pointed ears and jagged teeth. There was only one condition that could prevent him from spending the rest of his life in this form. The rose given to him by the black-haired enchantress would gradually wilt until his seventeenth birthday when it would finally die unless he could learn to love another human being and earn their love in return. This was his only chance at release from the curse, but he despaired. He was doomed, for no one could ever learn to love a monster like him. 

::::::::::::::::::::::

Down in the village, dawn had broken and the villagers were beginning to rise and go about their daily lives. A young man walked along the cobblestones of the street on his way to the local bookstore. He had just been there yesterday around the same time, but he simply had to return and discuss the book he’d just finished with the owner. It had been a wonderful tale of far-off places he’d never seen, people he’d never met and incredible battles with a love story that was simply magical. He sighed and hummed on his way to the bookstore, nodding and offering greetings to people who called out to him along the way. 

They all meant well, certainly, but he wasn’t entirely sure that he fit in. His grandfather was well known for being an extremely eccentric inventor. He sighed and tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear before pushing open the door of the bookstore. 

“Armin! You’re back already!” a voice greeted him from the counter. A woman with glasses and messy brown hair stood up and walked over to him. Armin smiled. 

“Hi Hange, I had to come back, I already finished the last one,” he said, laughing. “Got anything new?” 

“You were just in here yesterday, I’m not sure you understand how inventory works,” Hange chuckled. 

“Oh well, I think I’ll just take…” Armin scanned the bookshelf, his eyes lighting up as they fell upon a familiar title. “This one!” 

“Haven’t you already borrowed that one? Around eight times?” Hange grinned. 

“It’s my favorite, though! I mean, the story of a mermaid who wants to see the human world...it’s beautiful. Reminds me just a little bit of myself, honestly. I just want to get out of here and...you know, do something meaningful with my life,” Armin said, smiling rather sadly at the cover of the book. 

“If it means that much to you, you can have it,” Hange shrugged. “I mean, you’re basically the best advertising I have for this shop, you’re always walking around with a book.”

“Really? Do you mean it?” Armin looked up in awe, his face lighting up. 

“Sure. Enjoy. I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow,” she laughed and waved him out. 

“Thank you! Bye!” Armin waved to her, already flipping open the book and beginning to read. People in books had it so easy. They always managed to follow their dreams and somehow ended up happy. Armin wasn’t entirely sure what his dream was, but it definitely wasn’t staying inside the little town for the rest of his life. He was walking along the road with the intent of sitting down on the flower-covered hillside to read in peace when he was greeted by the last person he wanted to see. 

“Armin, what exactly are you doing?” A rather dry, condescending voice greeted him. Armin sighed and narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. 

“Hello Levi...I was just reading…” Unlike some people, he mentally added. 

“You know, it might be better for you if you focused a little less on reading and a little more on...oh, I don’t know. Me. Just a thought,” Levi said, tugging the book from Armin’s hands and flipping through it. “I don’t know how you can read this shit, there’s no pictures. Boring.” He tossed the book to the ground. Armin gritted his teeth in frustration and picked up the book, carefully wiping off the cover. 

“Well, some people can use their imagination…” Armin shrugged. 

Levi snorted derisively. 

“It’s not good for you to read so much, people are going to think you’re...strange,” he turned on his heel and left, leaving Armin shaking his head in exasperation. Levi was intolerable. Sure, he was relatively attractive and pretty ripped, but he was also an arrogant prick who measured in at definitely no more than 160 centimeters tall. Not exactly Armin’s type by a long shot. 

“Prick…” Armin sighed. Honestly. Was it that hard to find someone who would actually share his interests and maybe, just maybe, display a little intelligence? Apparently in this town, yes. Yes it was. He rather begrudgingly made his way up the hill and lay down in peace to finish his book.


	2. The Inventor and a Passing Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the beautiful and illustrious Armin Arlert receives a mediocre marriage proposal.

As the sun gradually began to set over the hillside, Armin rolled over and sighed, setting down his book. Finished again. If only he had someone to discuss it with. Sure, he could go talk to his grandfather, who would humor him and listen for a while, but inventions were always his real priority. Again, here Armin was, feeling out of place in this undereducated, single-minded little town. Perhaps he would go talk to Hange tomorrow. But he worried that she, too, was growing a bit bored of his ramblings. He stood up and shook the grass from his hair before heading back across town. There were still a few straggling citizens peddling their wares, but for the most part they had all retired inside for the evening. Thankfully Levi seemed to be gone as well. 

Armin meandered down the street, book tucked under his arm as his eyes followed his feet, which systematically stepped around the cracks in the cobblestones. As he reached a bridge and crossed over a small stream across the way to his house, his head was jolted up by the sound of a large explosion. His eyes widened to see a large cloud of smoke spurling from the cottage at the end of the path. 

“Not again…” he sighed, and ran down the path, reached the cottage, and flung open the front door, squinting into the smoky room and coughing. “Grandpa? Do you need any help?” he asked hesitantly, eyes watering.

“Armin! You’re back! Hand me that...thing. You know, the twirly one,” a rather elderly man called from underneath a large machine that looked rather like a stove, rather like a train, and just a bit like an enormous axe. There also seemed to be a kettle attached somewhere. What function it was meant to serve, Armin had no idea. However, as long as his grandfather was doing something to keep himself busy, he wasn’t really in any position to judge. He leaned over the several open drawers and set his book on top of the bureau. Armin fumbled around and located a corkscrew-looking apparatus. 

“This one?” he asked as his grandfather scooted out from under the machine. 

“Exactly the one! Thank you…” he said, grasping the corkscrew and retreating back underneath. 

“So grandpa, I was thinking…” Armin said hesitantly. 

“Speak up, I can’t hear you over this damn contraption,” his grandfather shouted. 

“I was thinking,” Armin continued more loudly. “There’s really no one here I can talk to here...it gets pretty lonely sometimes.” 

“Well what about Levi? He seems alright,” his grandfather said, his voice echoing slightly from under the machine. 

“Oh god no,” Armin said distastefully. “He’s short and irritable and arrogant...not to mention he’s over twice my age and he wears a cravat. Of all things. It’s pompous. Walking around acting like he’s some kind of nobility when he can barely comprehend a written sentence…”

“Good lord how old is he? I assumed he was your age since he’s so short…” he mumbled. 

“Thirty at least. Maybe thirty-five,” Armin said, narrowing his eyes. “Is there any chance we’d be able to get out of here someday soon? I just...I don’t really fit in,” he sighed. 

“Well, hopefully once I get this damn machine to the fair next town over and finally get some recognition for my work we’ll have enough money to move someplace else. How about that?” his grandfather suggested, standing up and brushing himself off. 

Armin smiled. 

“It sounds great. Are you leaving for the fair today?” he asked, glancing out the window at the quickly setting sun. 

“Oh definitely. I want to get there as soon as possible. It shouldn’t take me that long if I leave now. You’ll be alright for a couple of days, won’t you?” 

“Sure. I’m not going anywhere,” Armin shrugged. “Good luck. Want me to help you get ready?”

“Just go get Jean saddled up for me, won’t you?” his grandfather called from the other room, where he was packing a bag. 

Armin made a noise of acknowledgement and stepped outside onto the porch, then walked around to the stable at the back of the house where a Clydesdale was standing patiently. 

“Hey Jean,” Armin grinned, stroking the horse’s nose. “Ready to go? You’d better have rested up...it’s a few hours at least to the next town.” 

The horse snorted in what appeared to be distinct objection to going on an evening journey. 

“Well I’m sorry you’re upset, but you know how he gets. Once he finishes something he has to make sure everyone knows about it. Will sugar help?” Armin inquired, fishing around in his pockets for sugar cubes. He located two and held them out to the horse. “Here you go. You’ll need your energy for this. You know how bad grandpa is with directions…” Armin sighed. “Alright, let’s get you ready.” 

:::::::::::::::::

When Armin awoke the morning after his grandfather left for the fair, it was to a rather loud and unceremonious knock on the door. He unsteadily stood up, having fallen asleep in his clothes for a lack of motivation to change the night before. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Who could be there at this hour? He blinked slowly and walked over to the door, squinting through the makeshift peephole his grandfather had invented. Of course. Only one person would still find a way to annoy him on a peaceful morning like this. 

He groaned and opened the door to look down on Levi Ackerman. 

“Good morning Levi...what can I do for you…?” he asked hesitantly. Levi smiled crookedly, though his eyebrows were still set in a permanent line of distaste. It was truly a disturbing sight, and even in the sleepy haze Armin was experiencing, he managed to cringe and sincerely hoped that Levi would never smile again in his presence. 

“Could I come in?” Levi asked, before stepping inside anyway. Armin sighed and closed the door. 

“What do you want?” he asked warily. 

“Well I’ve been wondering as of late...I have quite a few hunting trophies, the list of my admirers is endless, I’m thinking of running for mayor--” 

“Could we move this along?” Armin asked, his eyes narrowed in distrust. Whatever Levi was doing here, it couldn’t possibly be for any good reason. 

“Yet still there seems to be something missing from my life, I’m sure you know the feeling. Rather empty. As though your other half is somewhere else,” he said dryly, examining his fingers. “Not to mention I need someone to keep the house clean.” 

“I’m not sure I follow you,” Armin said uneasily. 

“I want you to marry me,” Levi said bluntly. 

Armin balked at this. He hadn’t seen that coming. From the way it had been worded he had half been expecting a job offer for hired help. 

“Well…” he said, slowly backing up towards the door. “I’m quite flattered of course...but in all honesty...I don’t know what to say…” 

“Say yes,” Levi suggested, his eyes narrowing darkly, advancing towards Armin and leaning on the door. Armin grinned widely and awkwardly, feeling beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. 

“I’m sorry Levi, I really am, it’s just...honestly I don’t really deserve you…” Armin said simply, grasping for the doorknob and twisting it, slipping to the side as Levi inadvertently pushed the door open and tumbled out. Armin cringed as he glanced outside briefly to see a semblance of people standing outside the cottage and carrying various instruments near what appeared to be a wedding arch. He shuddered and closed the door, locking it. Good grief. If only the people in this town could get lives of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord this is so fun to write I had to do another one. I know it's soon but it's so much fun. And I got a surprising amount of interest already so wooooo thank you, guys!


	3. A Journey and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gorgeous Armin Arlert finds a disturbingly decorated castle.

It wasn’t until much later in the day, when Armin was outside absently feeding the chickens (he had waited a substantial amount of time for the wedding party to clear off his lawn) that Jean galloped up to the cottage from the forest and let out a distressed whinny. Armin jolted his head up in alarm, as his grandfather seemed nowhere to be found. He raced over to the horse and attempted to calm him, before grasping the reins. 

“Jean! Where’s grandpa?” he asked in a panicked tone. The horse stomped the ground in evident terror. Armin swallowed, aware that this was obviously not the kind of situation he wanted to be in. “You’ve got to take me to him, understand?” Jean whinnied in response. Armin suddenly felt rather queasy. He swallowed nervously and mounted the horse. Jean took off immediately. Armin cringed slightly. The last thing he wanted was to go on a journey to god knows where to go find whatever had spooked Jean so badly that he’d run off. The queasy feeling was gradually intensifying as Jean led him into the forest and down a path that seemed far less than hospitable. 

The covering of leaves that hung over the narrow dirt path made the forest seem much darker than it already was, and that certainly wasn’t helped by the gradually setting sun. Armin shivered, wishing he’d thought to bring a cloak heavier than the one he’d happened to have with him at the time. It was unsettling, and Jean appeared far worse for wear as well, seeming to shudder slightly as they progressed further. Armin sighed in relief as the forest began to thin out up ahead, but soon regretted getting his hopes up as he let out a small gasp. Up ahead there was a terrifyingly large castle, looming at the end of the pathway. Jean seemed to want to turn back, but Armin held fast to the reins and pressed onward. 

When they reached the gate, Armin awkwardly dismounted and struggled to gather up his cloak around himself. The gate pushed open at a single touch and Armin cringed at the creak of rusty iron. He tugged at Jean’s reins and pulled him into the gates. The walk up to the enormous wooden doors of the castle was equally disturbing, as the edges of the structure were flanked with gargoyles pulling the most grotesquely horrifying of expressions. Armin did so wish that his grandfather was better at directions or perhaps he would have ended up at the fair, sold his invention, and made a great deal of money so that they could leave the shoddy little provincial town. But if that had been the case, Armin would not be here, shivering in the cold and squinting around the quickly darkening courtyard. 

The grand mahogany doors pushed open as easily as the gate had. Armin hesitated, then tied Jean’s reins to the outstretched lance of a gargoyle standing guard next to the door. He then stepped cautiously inside the castle. 

“Grandpa? Are you in here?” Armin called out, the echo of his own voice unnerving him slightly. He was quite certain that he heard something like the faint mumblings of small voices. “Please...if anyone’s there...I’m looking for my grandfather...please, could you help me?” 

 

Unsurprisingly, he was not graced with a response and so he continued walking until he came to a tall, spiraling staircase. He followed it, certain he saw a glimmer of light at the top. The mumbling of voices continued. He was certain they were close, just quiet, but there wasn’t a single person in sight. He reached the top and pushed open a door that opened into what appeared to be a small dungeon. A single torch flickered, barely illuminating the interior of one of the cells. 

“Armin! Armin, is that you?” a rather weak voice called from inside the cell. Armin raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a small scream. 

“Grandpa! What are you doing here? Who did this to you?” he asked, his voice hushed and panicked. 

“That’s not important, you have to get out of here now, go now before he comes back,” the old man said, his voice cracking in fear. 

“Who? Before who comes ba--” 

Armin’s train of thought was abruptly cut short as a loud crash sent the only torch in the room falling into a puddle of water on the floor and fizzing out. The room was cast into near total darkness, save for a single ray of silvery moonlight that had managed to shine through the broken roof. 

“Who are you?” a harsh voice asked from somewhere in the shadows near the opening of the door. Armin flinched and pressed up against the wall, crouching. 

“I-I don’t mean any harm...I just wanted to see my grandfather...please let him out, he may be sick…” Armin said, terrified of whatever was lurking unseen. 

“Maybe he shouldn’t have trespassed,” the voice said bitterly, and Armin heard heavy footsteps coming closer. 

“I’m so sorry...he didn’t mean to, I swear, please let him go…” Armin begged, unable to think of a way to overcome the situation until it struck him. “Take me instead.” 

There was total silence for several seconds. 

“You would...do that for him?” the voice asked, suddenly much quieter and much more surprised. 

“Come into the light…” Armin said hesitantly. There was the sound of faint shuffling before a figure appeared and Armin immediately paled. 

It took all of Armin’s self control not to scream at the sight before him. The figure in front of him was more or less in the shape of a man wearing ragged clothing, but stood at least seven feet tall. The creature had long, shaggy hair of a dirty brown color that framed a disproportionately pointy face. The teeth of the creature seemed to lack any sort of covering or lip that would usually be expected, and sat in angled, sharp rows clearly visible on the outside of the face. Pointed ears and deep, angry green eyes completed the picture of something so horrible that Armin would have been unlikely to ever conceive of anything in its likeness, even in his worst nightmares. 

He shut his eyes and swallowed nervously. 

“Yes. I’ll stay here. Just let him go,” he said quietly, determined not to show signs of weakness. That notion was tossed aside as the creature swiftly moved to shove him aside and yank open the cell door. It picked up Armin’s grandfather and dragged him roughly down the winding staircase of the tower. It slammed the door, leaving Armin trapped inside. 

“No! Wait! Wait a minute! Wait!” Armin screamed as the sound of footsteps retreated down the hallway. “You didn’t even let me tell him goodbye! Wait!” 

Armin collapsed and broke into tears. Wonderful. Just wonderful. The only family he’d ever known had been taken away right in front of him and now he was doomed to spend the rest of his life in the company of a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo another chapter! I want to finish this fanfic as soon as I can, it's been a wonderful outlet for writer's block. Not to mention I've been surprised and flattered by the amount of interest it's had. Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to exist and now it does so I will continue it and it will be excellent. Goodbye.


End file.
